Перевод
by Neko L0VEcraft
Summary: Перевод фанфика Translation автора lahmrh. Спок выпивает шоколадного молока и случайно называет Кирка t'hy'la.


Когда Кирк закончил свою смену, вечеринка уже шла полным ходом. Зайдя в комнату отдыха, Кирк обнаружил своих друзей в самых разных степенях подпития (к примеру, Сулу был в десяти секундах от потери сознания). Кирка тут же одолела сильнейшая тоска. Как капитан он не мог позволить себе роскошь надраться до состояния "нестояния", хотя идея и казалась весьма соблазнительной, если учесть, какой нелёгкий месяцок выпал на их долю.

Кирк взял себе выпивку и оглянулся вокруг в поисках свободного места, которое вскоре обнаружилось рядом с сидящим в уголке старпомом. На подобных сборищах Спок всегда держался особняком, поэтому видеть его одного было неудивительно. Со всех сторон на Кирка сыпались беспрерывные приветствия, и его грела мысль о том, что он крепко держал в памяти имя каждого, кто с ним здоровался. Хотя даже забудь он парочку имён, разве кто-то бы это заметил? Кирк плюхнулся рядом со старпомом.

\- Привет, - поздоровался он и кивнул на бутылку в руках Спока. - Что пьём?

Спок посмотрел на бутылку так, словно видел её впервые.

\- Это шоколадное молоко, - он сделал глоток, потом повернулся к Кирку и... улыбнулся. Конечно, не сильно, но тем не менее это было гораздо шире, чем та сдержанная усмешка, какую Спок позволял себе обычно.

\- Джим, - вдруг радостно произнёс он. - Ты здесь.

\- Ну... да, - задумчиво протянул Кирк, пытаясь понять, что за чертовщина творится с его другом. Какое-то воспоминание настойчиво крутилось в голове. Что-то насчёт вулканцев и шоколада, но Кирк никак не мог вспомнить точно. - С тобой всё хорошо?

Спок энергично закивал.

\- Я в порядке, - он сделал ещё глоток.

\- Почему ты пьёшь шоколадное молоко?

Спок снова посмотрел на бутылку и медленно выговорил:

\- Мистер Скотт дал мне её, когда я сказал ему, что на вулканцев алкоголь не действует.

В этот момент Кирк, наконец, вспомнил об особом действии шоколада на вулканцев, и моргнул.

\- Как много ты выпил? - спросил он.

Спок некоторое время молчал, словно складывая что-то в уме.

\- Много, - наконец, заключил он.

Кирк нахмурился. Если Спок допустил такую неточность, значит, он не просто пьян. Он пьян в стельку!

Капитан наклонился к Споку и положил на его плечо руку.

\- Это на тебя не похоже, - сказал он. - Ты уверен, что с тобой всё в порядке?

\- Я... - Спок нахмурился и помотал головой. - Нет, я не в порядке. - На его лице отразилось несчастное выражение.

\- Хочешь об этом поговорить? - спросил Кирк, мягко поглаживая плечо Спока. Он знал лишь одну возможную причину таких сильных переживаний своего друга, но слегка опасался поднимать эту тему после того, что случилось в прошлый раз. Конечно, вряд ли Спок примется душить его снова, но рисковать Кирку не хотелось.

Спок снова помотал головой.

\- Ты не поймёшь.

\- Испытай меня, - Кирк старался всем видом приободрить друга.

Бросив взгляд на капитана, Спок уставился вниз на свои руки.

\- В экипаже есть человек, с которым мне хотелось бы иметь отношения, но мне не отвечают взаимностью.

При мысли, что у Спока есть к кому-то чувства, у Кирка кольнуло в груди. После расставания Спока и Ухуры ему казалось, что у него появился шанс. Однако... об этом после. Сейчас же необходимо затолкать свои сожаления куда подальше и побыть просто хорошим другом.

\- А ты говорил этому человеку о своих чувствах?

\- Нет, - Спок помотал головой и снова отпил из бутылки, после чего поставил её на стол.

Со второго раза.

\- Комната кружится, - почти обиженно сообщил Спок.

Кирк нахмурился. По своему опыту он знал, что за стадией "комната кружится" обычно следует стадия "нутро просится наружу". Возможно, для пьяных _вулканцев_ это правило и не работает, однако увести Спока отсюда явно не мешало. Придя к такому заключению, Кирк поставил свою выпивку рядом с бутылкой старпома и решительно поднялся.

\- Идём, - сказал он, потянув Спока за локоть. - Думаю, тебе лучше прилечь.

Спок послушно встал, но сделав пару шагов к двери, тут же споткнулся. Кирк быстро подхватил его и закинул руку старпома себе на шею. Спок снова улыбнулся, и Кирк, не удержавшись, улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Давай-ка отведём тебя в твою каюту.

По пути из комнаты отдыха они получили несколько весьма заинтересованных взглядов от членов экипажа. Кирка это не удивило. Вряд ли кто-то ожидал, что их старпом может напиться до такой степени. Вспомнит ли Спок что-нибудь наутро? И если да, то какой будет его реакция?

В турболифте Спок буквально повис на Джиме и положил голову ему на плечо. Кирк подумал, что мог бы стоять так вечно, поэтому почувствовал некоторое разочарование, когда двери открылись и Спок отстранился.

У дверей своей каюты Спок некоторое время не мог вспомнить код. Наконец, они все же попали внутрь, и Кирк уложил вулканца на кровать.

\- Дальше справишься? - осведомился Джим.

Спок кивнул.

\- Спасибо, t'hy'la.

Прежде чем Джим успел спросить о значении слова, Спок свернулся на кровати калачиком, явно приготовившись заснуть. Кирк прислонился к стене, размышляя над их разговором в комнате отдыха.

\- Слушай, я правда думаю, что тебе стоит сказать тому человеку о своих чувствах. Возможно, ты ошибаешься в его отношении к тебе.

Ответа не последовало. Кирк пожал плечами и покинул каюту, сделав мысленную пометку спросить Ухуру насчёт загадочного слова.

На следующее утро он вспомнил об этом, лишь когда увидел Ухуру за завтраком. Заказав тарелку овсянки, Кирк направился к её столику и молча сел напротив.

\- Хочешь что-то спросить? - подняла голову Ухура.

\- Вообще-то да, - Кирк зачерпнул ложку каши. - Мне нужен перевод слова с вулканского.

\- Что за слово? - заинтересовалась Ухура.

Кирк нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить его в точности.

\- T'hy'la, - скорее всего его произношение оставляло желать лучшего, однако глаза Ухуры тут же расширились.

\- Где ты его услышал? - спросила она. Лицо Ухуры приобрело выражение, которое Кирку было сложно идентифицировать. У него вдруг возникла мысль, что не стоило спрашивать о переводе слова бывшую девушку Спока.

\- Спок вчера так назвал меня, - сглотнул Кирк, задаваясь вопросом, действительно ли он хочет знать перевод. - А что? Что оно значит?

Ухура отвела взгляд.

\- Вообще-то в стандартном нет его точного перевода.

Забыв про свою овсянку, Кирк смотрел на неё не сводя глаз.

\- И всё же пробуй перевести.

\- Оно многозначное, - вздохнула Ухура. - "Друг", "брат", "любовник". Обычно всё это вместе.

Кирк моргнул.

\- "Любовник"? Но мы же не... мы не... Ты _уверена_?

Ухура перевела на него тяжёлый взгляд.

\- Я дала тебе перевод, - после этого она вернулась к своему завтраку. - Если вопросов больше нет, я предлагаю тебе пойти поговорить со Споком.

Кирк рассеянно кивнул и поднялся из-за стола. Его мысли были уже далеко. По дороге к каюте Спока он вспоминал вчерашний разговор. Неужели Спок говорил о нём?

Кирк позвонил в дверь и, когда та открылась, вошёл внутрь. Свет был приглушён. Спок всё ещё лежал на кровати. Кирк пересёк комнату и сел рядом с ним.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? - тихо спросил Кирк.

Спок медленно сел в кровати.

\- Я испытываю трудности с головной болью.

Кирк сочувственно усмехнулся.

\- Это называется "похмелье".

Спок закрыл глаза и прислонился к стене.

\- И почему люди считают состояние опьянения приятным опытом? - пробормотал он.

\- Ну, под приятным обычно понимается состояние _до_ похмелья, - ответил Кирк. - Что ты помнишь о вчерашнем вечере? - После этого вопроса щёки Спока стали бледно-зелёными.

\- Всё, - почти неслышно ответил он.

\- Ты помнишь, как назвал меня "t'hy'la"?

Глаза Спока слегка расширились.

Кирк опустил взгляд на постельное покрывало.

\- Я попросил Ухуру перевести его, и она сказала, что одно из значений "любовник". Принимая во внимание то, что мы с тобой любовниками не являемся, единственный вывод, который напрашивается: ты хочешь, чтобы мы ими стали? Я прав? - Кирк встретился взглядом со Споком.

Тот коротко кивнул и отвёл взгляд.

\- Я понимаю, что вы не испытываете ко мне подобных чувств, - тихо сказал он.

От удивления Кирк приоткрыл рот.

\- А зачем по-твоему я сюда пришёл? Официально отшить тебя? - он провёл ладонью вдоль руки Спока. - Конечно же, я _испытываю_ подобные чувства.

Спок не ответил, однако это было неважно, поскольку Кирк заметил, как загорелись его глаза. Кирк наклонился и легонько коснулся губ Спока своими, после чего с улыбкой отстранился.

\- Я хотел сделать это уже несколько месяцев, - признался он.

Спок снова не ответил и вместо этого притянул Кирка для очередного поцелуя.

Когда Спок назовёт Кирка "t'hy'la" в следующий раз, тот со счастливой улыбкой отметит, что теперь им подходят все три значения.


End file.
